


Impala

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-06
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Small neat and short.....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** About the Impala...

Impala

 

She by any other name just wouldn’t be the same; it was perfect just for her as if she were the only one made. She was by no means special, she was in fact ordinary, but she was far from ordinary. She had a personality all of her own, and although to most people she had no soul or feelings, she did in fact protect and serve the people who chose to drive her.

 

She was the security blanket for the Winchester brothers all through their lives, she was their home, and she was the third member of their family. She waited under tarpaulin for over a year, started first time and never looked back after that. 

 

She was not possessed but she did possess loyalty, and a certain amount of love and awe, mainly from Dean. It never ceased to amaze him how she could get them out of scrapes with the law and the demons and creatures they chased half way across country. She rewarded their care and nurturing by caring for them, she gave them shelter and warmth when they needed it most. On odd occasions she was temperamental and objectionable just like the occupants. If she could have laughed she would have done, but she was a car, built in the hey-day of manufacturing, just metal and wires.

 

She could have if it were possible, have given back all the love and attention poured on to her, but she was unable to do that until that night………


	2. Chapter 2  - All Feeling All Knowing.

  
Author's notes: Short, sweet and chapter two, what more can I say  


* * *

She was parked outside of a motel room aware of light from the window and figures moving behind closed curtains. The light turned off and her interior clicked quietly as it cooled and as it did so she carefully came to a conclusion, her plan was ready.

 

The following morning she was aware of Dean sitting behind the wheel the windows open and humming to music, Sam was leaning against the door, ignoring the horrible noise coming from Dean. Sam had a happy way of completely shutting out Dean’s attempts to sing, then again Sam couldn’t sing at all. The first thing she did was shut the music off, and listened to Dean swear, if she could have smiled she would have.

 

Then she made the radio go all static, the indicators flashed erratically and finally the engine shut off completely. She rolled to a smooth stop on the side of the road, knowing they were in the middle of nowhere with mountains all around so no signals for mobile phone’s. A bewildered and angry Dean began muttering to himself as he got out of the car, with tools in hand and with Sam’s help they tried to fix her in semi darkness and with a storm brewing in the distance. The heavy rain drove them inside the car to wait out the storm, either by sleeping or hoping that a passing motorist would kindly stop.

 

No such luck they were well and truly stuck, out in the middle of nowhere with the car playing up, and unaware of her plan. She patiently waited for them to use the opportunity. When nothing happened and they were bitching at each other she sought out music to calm them, it did the opposite making both men jump and practically fall out of the car.

 

“The car’s possessed.” Dean had shouted getting wetter by the minute.

 

“You can’t have a possessed car.” Sam answered him, pulling his jacket up around his ears.

 

“Great now she’s turning into a transformer.”

 

“Yeah Dean, and you need therapy.” Sam had chuckled softly to himself.

 

They stood on opposite sides of the car looking at it like it might combust. She shut the music off, well that didn’t work did it. Foolish people, couldn’t they understand that them being together was what all this was about, well in her thoughts it was.

 

Wet and cold they got back in the car, Dean careful not to touch too much of the interior for fear or getting it too wet. Sam peeled off his jacket and dropped it behind his seat, he was shivering. Dean got the blanket off the back seat and once they’d gotten off most of their wet clothing they huddled up together for shared bodily warmth of course. 

 

That was when Dean kissed Sam; The Impala was aware of the movement in the car and knew the back seat was being put to better use than as a storage site.

 

She sighed softly, rested and waited for her boys to wake up.


End file.
